Forgive Me: Regrets (3)
by KosuteroKeitorin97
Summary: The third in the Forgive Me companion fics. Preview: "I'm sorry. It's all my fault your both gone…. Kakashi-sensei… Naru-Naruto… I'm sorry!" Sakura sobbed, collapsing to the ground, her head against the monument. "I'm… Sorry."


_**Kosu: Hi! Thought I'd put a Naruto Fanfic up! It's kind of AU meaning it doesn't go with any of the plots in the anime or manga, well as far as I know anyway! **_

_**Naruto: I haven't read this but she was a little bit depressing afterwards continuously playing Sadness And Sorrow, as well as, Grief and Sorrow, afterwards, on piano. **_

_**Kosu: You ruined my fun! Giving them a hint like that!**_

_**Naruto: Come on Kosu-chaaaannnnn, it wont hurt! Besides I'm reading it with them!**_

_**Kosu: No! Naruto!**_

_**Naruto: I better hurry up with this, before she rips the story away from me!**_

_**Disclaimer: KosuteroKeitorin97 does not own Me or any other Characters from Naruto!... How depressing...I wish she did...**_

_**Kosu: Anyway seeming as he's gonna find one way or another to read it I might as well let him. Hope you enjoy! Now on with:**_

_**Forgive Me: Regrets(3)**_

* * *

"I shouldn't be here…" Her voice was a silent whisper as she caress the marble monument. Her fingers tracing the one name that was as of late continuously on her mind.

_ Uzumaki Naruto….._

It was the latest addition to the monument of Shinobi who died in battle. She choked on silent tears, trying to stay strong. But when she looked up at the name above it she finally let lose a sob.

_ Hatake Kakashi….._

Her sensei and team mate were _dead and it was all her fault. _ She cried out in anguish. _Her Fault!_

The mission had went well and they where a two days walk from Konohagakure. After setting up camp for the night the boys had gone to bed, while she stayed up for the first watch shift. But she had been tired and pretty soon she too had fallen asleep. It was that night her sensei had been assassinated by Konoha's Council's personal ANBU squad, on orders, in his sleep. For what, none of Team 7 knew, no one would tell them. But that night and following morning and evening had played over and over in her mind.

_ I fell asleep and Kakashi-sensei….. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!_

And then she lost Naruto the next night. He had been morning the lost of Kakashi maybe even more than Sakura herself. He had thought…. _Cutting…. _had been best to deal with it. She remembered finding him sitting against the tree, head titled back, cobalt eyes glazed over, a kunai dripping with his blood in his hand. The bright red lines painting a gruesome picture on his wrists. And she had yelled at him, screamed until tears flowed down her face.

_ She hadn't been paying attention…._

_** "Skaura-chan! Look out!" She heard Naruto's voice, but didn't move. Frozen to one spot as she lost all control of her body to the pain of losing Kakashi and seeing Naruto in such a un Naruto like state.**_

_** A body connected with hers, sending her sailing through the grey humid air. Feeling Kunai and Shiruken fly past her and hearing the sicking rip of skin as they collided with the blonde haired boy who stood where she had once been. Her back hit a tree and she fell, eyes moving towards Naruto's still body, crumpled on the forest floor. She barely noticed the sound of a struggle and the yells of their attackers as Sasuke killed them. Her pale green eyes wielding tears as she rushed forward, her hand brushing the soft blonde hair from Naruto's face, which was becoming sinfully pale.**_

_** "Naruto…" His name left her lips shaking.**_

_** He opened his combat eyes which unlike the haze she had seen them in earlier or the life she usually saw, was filled with a sad sort of knowing and … Happiness? " Your not hurt are you Sa-" A cough erupted from his mouth with blood following close behind. "Sakura-chan?" She shook her head, not able to speak. "Good. I-I don- don't know what I wou-would have don-done if you wer-weren't…"**_

_** She wanted to yell at him! Of course she wasn't okay! Her sensei was dead, she found HIM in a bloody picture and now HE was dying right in front of her very eyes.,…. "Don't talk Naruto! You- you'll be okay, we'll get you home to the hospital….. Everything will be okay!"**_

_** He let out a painful chuckle, blood bubbling from his lips. "You and I both know the tru-truth Sak-Sakura-chan. I-I won't be lea-leaving here a-alive. At least your o-oka-okay…"**_

_** "No! you'll be fine! Don't you lie to me Naruto!" A sob left her, filling the air. "You'll be fine…."**_

_** Naruto reached up with as much strength as he could muster, and brought a cold hand to her face. Brushing back tears with the palms of his fingers. "No….. Don't li-lie to m-me Saku-Sakura-c-chan. I'm dying. there's no- no w… out of i-it. I'm sor-sorry. Teme…" His eyes where looking behind Sakura at Sasuke who had come over with grief in his eyes. " Ta-take ca-care of he-her….?"**_

_** "Dobe…." Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. " Ok-okay." He reached over and covered the boy's hand on Sakura's shoulder.**_

_** "Go-good." The blonde smiled weakly, he was almost out of time. Trying to make light out of the event, with a laugh that left him gasping for breath, he said his last words. "A-at least i-i'll get t-to s….. shi…sei …. ain….. i….. ove…. ou…oth." Then his Cobalt eyes closed and his breathing stopped, that smile still on his ghostly face.**_

_**"No!" Sakura's voice sound out, birds flying out of the tree tops. **_

_ No!…. Naruto….. Why? WHY!…_

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault your both gone…. Kakashi-sensei… Naru-Naruto… I'm sorry!" Sakura sobbed, collapsing to the ground, her head against the monument. "I'm… Sorry."

Minutes passed when she felt a cold hand touched her forehead, and a voice filled her ears but she didn't acknowledge it. Her body was going numb. It was probably from the overdose she took before she left her house to come here, she reasoned. She felt herself being picked up and the wind on her face as if someone was running. But she knew they where too late, her breath left her. _Forgive me…._

* * *

_**Kosu: Done!... Naruto?...**_

_**Naruto: Why? Why did you write this?! **_

_**Kosu: Cause I was in a, write a depressing story mood?**_

_**Naruto: But me dead? How could you?**_

_**Kosu: You did at least an honourable death protecting Haruno.**_

_**Naruto: Protecting! She's the reason kakashi sensei died, the reason I was killing myself! For all I know saving her could of been another way to die and join Kakashi-sensei in the afterlife!**_

_**Kosu: True... you did have a sad knowing smile with happiness in it...**_

_**Naruto: Kosu-chan.**_

_**Kosu: Okay I give! it was done like that! Haruno dies thinking you saved her when in reality your mind scape while you want her to live you also hate her for falling asleep on guard duty, leaving Kakashi-sensei to die. So you decide to die doing a 'good act' instead of dying the way you originally planned. There happy?**_

**_Naruto: For now. Anyway Kosu said she did three more stories based on this one. companion fics._**

**_Kosu: That's right! Forgive me will always be in the title like this one with a sub title!_**

**_Naruto: These companion fics will be based on Me, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme! Each told through the same perspective only ours. So instead of following Sakura it'll follow one of us three..._**

**_Kosu: This one here will be considered the third Forgive me fanfic. Kakashi-sensei (1), Naruto(2), Sasuke-teme(4)... Sorry that I uploaded this one first but I can't seem to find the others... They may be on my old computer in which I need to search through..._**

**_Naruto: Anyway Until next time!_**


End file.
